The Great Gate's Origin
Garona find the team as they did some quick study before the day ends. Ratchet: The size of the portal wasn't just that. It was the Fel. Clank: According to the official history, the Fel is a power source. That is why Towa and Gul'Dan are destined to world domination in exchanged for-- Reia: Re-breaking the seal to the Demon Realm. Raine: If that's happens, then Azeroth would be overturned. Ratchet: Reia, I know you're strong, but-- Reia: This isn't about me. That deed is done. It's about protecting each other. That's how we are still strong. Kiva: Yeah. That's why we have to stop her. Garona: Captain, I have some artifact weapons as requested. - Garona then put the artifact weapons on the table. Karai: How did you find them? Garona: I have some favors to ask some soldiers. Karai, take the Blades of the Fallen Prince- Frostreaper and Icebringer. Zack, take Ashbringer. Raine, Tuur'e is now yours. And Kiva, go to the flower shop for your new spell. Ratchet: All of this...for us? Kiva: Wow... Thanks, Garona. Garona: You're welcome. Reia: With those weapons, we should be well prepared for the battles to come. All there's left is to visit the flower shop. I'll go with you. Kiva: Okay. - Both Reia and Kiva then left to the flower shop and see many flowers within the shop. ???: Welcome. - That voice came from someone Kiva once knew. Kiva: Is that...? Reia: Huh? Naminé??? Kiva: Naminé, you work here? Naminé: Yeah. My employees have transferred me here. Better payment, I suppose. Reia: Noted. Naminé: What can I do for you? Kiva: Well, Garona said you have something for me? Naminé: Ah, yes. Here, these are Stratholme Lilies. Kiva: Wow... Reia: With these, you can improve your Aero spell. Kiva: Awesome! Thanks, Naminé. Naminé: You're welcome. And Reia, I have some information for you. Reia: About the last black-hooded figure? Naminé: Yeah. Only her name can break her mind control. Kiva: Her? Reia: Got it. Kiva: What did she mean? Reia: It's a personal matter. Kiva: Ah, come on... I wanna know, Reia. Reia: Alright then. Only I know her name, but you might guess it if I tell you her history. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Can I trust you to keep this a secret? Kiva: Okay. Reia: ...There are originally thirteen members within Organization XIII. When she came in as the fourteenth, things are more complicated. When she is dying, she made me a promise. Promise not to tell anyone about her original fate. Kiva: Oh... Man, you are too secretive. Reia: And for good reason. Saving her is going to be my main goal before I can take on Towa and Mira. I'm not sure if you can take on her strongest Fel Warriors, though. Kiva: I'll do my best. Reia: I know, but this is not like your Mark of Mastery. One mistake and Towa wins. Kiva: Got it. Naminé: Towa's tough, even with the extra protection. Can't you, at least, move her forces away? Reia: We're working on it. Kiva: Yeah. ???: Need a hand, senorita Reia? Reia: Wait a second... Speedy? Kiva: Speedy Gonzales!? Speedy: Si, senoritas. I know about the Great Gate you two are looking at. Kiva: Well, to be clear, Speedy... We already know where it is. Speedy: Si, senorita Kiva. But did you know that these monsters have kidnapped so many weak prisoners? Kiva: Gosh... That's awful... Reia: Our fight is going to be overwhelmed with Fel Orcs unless we save as much prisoners as we can. Naminé: That's a great idea, Reia! That would help out the people around here. Speedy: There's only uno problem. That big green mago with a big stick. Reia: Gul'Dan... Kiva: Yikes... If he can sense us close to him, we're done for. - Reia then had a bright idea in mind. Reia: ...Unless we can sneak in without noticing! Kiva: Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Speedy: You can try sneaking in, if you want. I think I go home. Naminé: Thanks for the help today, Speedy. Reia: Is he a volunteer for the shop? Naminé: Trainee. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Naminé: Now then, please be very careful. Rescuing prisoners is one thing, but... I would hate to hear what happened to you guys. Reia: We appreciate your concern, Naminé. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. - The two then left the flower shop with the lilles on hand. Category:Scenes